


Ce soir à la patinoire

by Hikari_Yumeko



Series: Nuits du FoF [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And they are too cute for our own good, Fluff, M/M, Romance, They dance valse, V is for Victuri!, Victor is like a shining star, Yuri is slightly obsessed
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: 1. Like a shining star : Pour Yuri, Victor était peu à peu devenu au fil des ans une lumière plus tenue, une sorte de veilleuse rassurante et discrète, bien que toujours présente. Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi toutes ses émotions d’enfants exacerbées revenaient-elles maintenant le frapper de plein fouet ?2. Valse à mille temps: Cette question, Victor la lui avait posée de nombreuses fois, à un tel point que, après plusieurs mois, il était bien en peine de trouver un secret que Victor ne connaissait pas déjà. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, un souvenir lointain et enfui finit par refaire surface et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.- Je ne sais pas danser la valse.Et c'est ainsi que Yuri se retrouva à danser au coeur de la nuit la valse avec l'un des hommes les plus convoités de la planète.





	1. Like a shining star

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la 71e nuit du FoF sur le thème "briller". Qui, en fan de YoI, ne pouvait pour moi renvoyer qu'à Victor Nikiforof.

Yuri se souvenait que lorsqu’il était encore petit enfant, ses institutrices aimaient bien leur demander quelle était la personne qu’ils admiraient le plus au monde. Les réponses, alors candides et innocentes, fusaient toujours de toute part. Il y avait beaucoup de papas et mamans, les noms des magical girls ou des héros des émissions matinales du week-end, des cow-boys, cosmonautes, policiers et autres pompiers en veux-tu en voilà,… Mais, sa réponse, invariable, avait toujours surpris et détonné parmi eux.

Mais tous les enfants finissent par grandir. Avec le temps, papa et maman cessent de représenter un modèle et se voient préférer d’autres figures jugées plus « classes ». Délaissant les héroïnes de dessins-animés, les filles n’en vinrent plus qu’à se passionner pour les derniers acteurs ou boy’s band à la mode sur lesquels elles étaient capable de s’extasier et de débattre pendant des heures pour déterminer lequel était le plus mignon ou serait le petit-ami idéal. Ses amis, eux, ne parlaient plus que footballeurs, basketteurs ou autre sportif, même si quelques-uns vouaient de véritables cultes à certaines idoles féminines.

Mais sa réponse à lui avait toujours été invariable. 

Victor. 

Pour lui, il n’y avait et il n’y aurait toujours que Victor Nikiforov. Depuis qu’il l’avait aperçu pour la première fois, il n’avait pu détacher son regard de lui, de cet être brillant comme une étoile au firmament qui était si lointain, mais qui lui semblait pourtant paradoxalement si proche à la fois.

Dans sa maladresse d’enfant, il avait voulu dans un premier temps tout faire pour lui ressembler. Victor Nikiforov était son modèle et il voulait l’imiter en tout point. Il avait tapissé chacun des murs de sa chambre des quelques posters sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la main, il avait durement répété avec son amie Yuko chacune des chorégraphies qu’il avait présenté lors des championnats – championnats qu’il avait par ailleurs regardé à chaque fois au moins dix fois -, il avait acheté un caniche (comme lui) qu’il avait en plus baptisé Victor en hommage à son idole et, n’eut été sa mère qui avait fermement refusé, il aurait voulu avoir les cheveux longs comme Victor.

En repensant à l’enfant naïf qu’il était, il se disait que sa passion avait sur certains points dangereusement frisé l’obsession. C’était une chose d’admirer quelqu’un, mais c’en était une autre de traquer la moindre petite bribe d’information que l’on pouvait récolter sur lui, de la plus utile à la plus futile. Mais en ce temps-là, il était incapable de prendre du recul. Victor était pour lui un soleil éclatant, dont la lumière intense éclipsait tous les autres. Il aurait voulu s’en rapprocher le plus possible, quitte à se brûler le bout des ailes au passage.

Ce n’était qu’en devenant adolescent, puis adulte, qu’il s’était peu à peu détacher de lui. Bien sûr, Victor restait son modèle et demeurait toujours bien présent dans son subconscient. Il regardait d’ailleurs chacune de ses performances à la télévision avec toujours autant d’étoiles dans les yeux que lorsqu’il était enfant. Mais désormais, même s’il entretenait toujours le secret désir de pouvoir se tenir un jour sur la même glace que lui, c’était désormais avant tout pour lui qu’il patinait. Parce qu’il aimait ça et que rien ne l’apaisait plus que la sensation de liberté et de légèreté qu’il éprouvait en dansant sur la glace.

Bien sûr, tous ses posters étaient restés en place. Accrochés depuis des années, c’était comme s’ils faisaient partie des meubles maintenant. En vérité, sa chambre aurait semblé si vide et sans âme que les décrocher lui semblait inconcevable. Mais désormais, il n’éprouvait plus le besoin irrépressible de se tourner vers eux pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de se coucher comme il le faisait alors qu’il était enfant et jeune adolescent.

Victor était ainsi devenu progressivement une lumière plus tenue, une sorte de veilleuse rassurante plus ténue et discrète, mais toujours bien présente. 

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, malgré le passage des ans, toutes ses émotions d’enfants exacerbées revenaient-elles maintenant le frapper de plein fouet ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Victor se présente simplement chez lui de bon matin en déclarant qu’il deviendrait son coach pour qu’il se sente redevenir un petit garçon dont les yeux ne pouvaient que briller d’admiration à la vue de l’homme admiré ? Oui, pourquoi, malgré le passage des ans, Victor lui apparaissait-il toujours aussi parfait et aussi brillant que lorsqu’il était enfant ?


	2. Valse à mille temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette question, Victor la lui avait posée de nombreuses fois, à un tel point que, après plusieurs mois, il était bien en peine de trouver un secret que Victor ne connaissait pas déjà. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, un souvenir lointain et enfui finit par refaire surface et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.  
> \- Je ne sais pas danser la valse.  
> Et c'est ainsi que Yuri se retrouva à danser au coeur de la nuit la valse avec l'un des hommes les plus convoités de la planète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la 71e nuit du FoF sur le thème rythme qui m'a inévitablement fait penser à Yuri on ice.

Quick, quick, slow.

Quick, quick, slow.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment et pourquoi en était-il venu à danser la valse avec Victor Nikiforof ? De par le monde, combien de filles ne rêveraient-elles pas d’être à sa place, tournoyant sans fin entre les bras de celui qui était considéré comme l’un des hommes les plus beaux hommes de la planète ?

Et dire que tout était parti d’une simple phrase…

 

\- Avoue-moi un de tes secrets, Yuri. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi.

Cette question, Victor la lui avait posée de nombreuses fois, à un tel point que, après plusieurs mois, il était bien en peine de trouver un secret que Victor ne connaissait pas déjà. Il lui semblait que le russe connaissait déjà tout de lui, de son plat favoris – le katsudon – à ses craintes infantiles en passant par tout un tas d’informations aussi triviales que sa couleur ou sa saison préférée, alors que à ses yeux, Victor demeurait, telle une idole ou une divinité énigmatique, nimbé de mystères.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, un souvenir lointain et enfui finit par refaire surface et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas danser la valse.

Victor poussa un cri d’orfraie, manqua de renverser sur le tatami de la salle de détente du Yu-topia la coupelle de saké qu’il s’apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres.

\- Comment !? Mais tout le monde sait danser la valse !

\- Minako-sensei a bien essayé de me l’enseigner il y a quelques années, expliqua Yuri. Ce n’est pas comme si le rythme était pourtant spécialement compliqué ou difficile à suivre, mais je passais mon temps à lui marcher sur les pieds. Alors j’ai en quelque sorte laissé tomber. C’est comme pour le patinage ou les danses en couple, on ne peut pas dire que je sois très doué, ajouta-t-il, l’air gêné.

Ce qui fut loin de plaire à Victor.

\- il faut absolument qu’on rectifie ça ! Bon, pour le patinage en couple, il est peut-être trop tard ce soir, déclara Victor en riant, donc on devra attendre demain matin, mais pour la valse, on peut s’en occuper directement.

Et, sans lui laisser le choix, le russe lui saisit d’autorité sa main droite pour la poser sur son épaule.

\- Ta main droite va ici, énonça-t-il tandis que sa propre main vint se loger dans la cambrure du dos de Yuri qui réprima à grand peine un frisson. Et la gauche vient là, déclara-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

Yuri était pratiquement sûr que dix ans auparavant, Minako-sensei n’avait pas entrelacé leurs doigts, se contentant simplement de tenir fermement sa main. Tout comme il était certains que leurs deux corps n’avaient pas été aussi proche, à peine séparés par quelques centimètres, au point qu’il dû combattre l’irrépressible envie de juste fermer les yeux pour s’imprégner de l’odeur si suave de son partenaire.

\- Tu te souviens du tempo ? Deux pas rapides, un lent. Quick, quick, slow… Quick, quick, slow,…

Yuri sentit la main de son cavalier l’entraîner doucement, mais fermement, dans une valse à trois temps. Il n’y avait ni violons, ni orchestre, ni musique d’aucune sorte pour scander leurs pas et rythmer leurs tours. Juste le battement de leurs cœurs qui semblait résonner à ses oreilles plus fort que le son de mille tambours frappés à l’unisson.

Même si tous les occupants de l’onsen s’étaient couchés depuis plusieurs heures déjà et que le silence de la nuit régnait en maître, Yuri se dit qu’ils devaient renvoyer un bien étrange spectacle. Deux hommes d’âge murs, dont l’un devait avoir les joues si rouges qu’elles devaient concurrencer les plus luisantes tomates, dansant ensemble la valse au milieu de la salle déserte d’un petit onsen japonais. Une scène complètement irréaliste.

Une scène à la limite du ridicule, n’est-ce-pas ?

A cette pensée, Yuri se raidit et en perdit le compte de ses pas, marchant sur le pied de son partenaire.

\- Détends-toi, chuchota Victor à son oreille en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Savoure l’instant et, juste pour cette nuit, laisse-moi t ’entraîner avec moi dans cette valse à mille temps.

Le timbre rauque de Victor fit naître des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Yuri eut l’impression que son être entier s’embrasait sous l’effet d’un enchantement inexplicable que lui aurait lancé cet ensorceleur russe. Comment aurait-il pu résister à ses paroles si suavement murmurées dans le creux de son oreille ? Comment aurait-il pu seulement envisager de rompre le charme qui le retenait captif et quitter la chaleur réconfortante de ces bras qui le guidaient encore et encore à travers la pièce ? 

C’était totalement inconcevable. Alors, Yuri s’abandonna et se laissa entraîner dans cette valse étourdissante, priant seulement pour que celle-ci dure encore cent mille temps de plus, jusqu’à ce que les doigts de rose ne percent par le papier en toile de riz des cloisons ne fasse voler en éclat l’enchantement et ne les ramènent brusquement à la dure réalité de leurs existences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre est évidemment une référence à la chanson éponyme de Jacques Brel qui est l'une des chansons qui m'a servit de fond sonore lors de l'écriture. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas repris grand chose à part le titre même si son texte est superbe.  
> On se retrouve bientôt pour les troisième et quatrième textes que j'ai écris dans le cadre de cette nuit. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou marteler le bouton kudo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri n'avait pensé que l'anguille pouvait être un aliment aussi érotique. C'était visqueux, glissant, bref pas sexy pour un sous. C'était cependant sans compter Victor qui était capable de rendre douloureusement érotique le moindre aliment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la 79e nuit du FoF sur le thème anguille. Thème qui, à part les expressions habituelles comme "anguille sous roche" "s'esquiver comme une anguille", ne m'inspirait pas grand chose jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que c'était un ingrédient classique de la cuisine japonaise.

De l'érotisme de l'anguille grillée

Yuri n'avait pensé que l'anguille pouvait être un aliment aussi érotique. C'était visqueux, glissant, bref pas sexy pour un sous – surtout quand on repensait aux deux affreuses murènes de la Petite Sirène, dessin-animé que Yuko, comme tous les Disneys et Ghiblis, l'avait contraint à regarder au moins des dizaines de fois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants -, que du contraire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé jusque-là.

C'était sans compter Victor. Cela faisait désormais semaines que le russe avait décidé qu'il le coacherait en vue du Grand Prix et pris ses quartiers chez lui. Et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point cette situation pouvait être extrêmement éprouvante au quotidien tant le russe semblait avoir l'étrange et redoutable faculté de rendre chacun de ses gestes, même les plus anodins, atrocement et douloureusement sensuels. Y compris le simple fait de manger. Quel que soit l'aliment, y compris les plus répugnants, Victor parvenait à rendre ça incroyablement érotique, au point que Yuri se hâtait désormais d'engloutir ses repas et saisissait avec reconnaissance le moindre prétexte pour pouvoir s'éclipser de table dès que les conventions sociales le lui permettaient.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Comme mesmérisé, le japonais ne put que fixer le russe lorsqu'il saisit délicatement un morceau d'anguille entre ses baguettes pour le porter à sa bouche et ne put retenir un déglutissement en voyant la chaire noire, pourtant si peu ragoutante d'aspect, glisser lentement, sensuellement, entre ces deux lèvres au galbe si parfait.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa propre façon de manger, songea-t-il confusément. Lui, soumis à un régime strict afin d'éviter que son poids ne fluctue de trop, avait toujours été si affamé en rentrant de ses entraînements qu'il ne pouvait que s'empresser de dévorer son propre bol, quitte à renverser quelques gouttes de sauces sur les côtés.

Victor était tellement parfait, à un tel point que lorsqu'il se comparait à lui, Yuri en avait presque physiquement mal. Même les choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement – comme le maniement des baguettes, auquel il n'était pas coutumier avant d'arriver au Japon – étaient empreint de cette grâce et de cette nonchalante séduction qui lui étaient propres. Lui en en revanche n'avait rien que de très banal, tant dans son physique, quelconque, que dans sa personnalité, et ne brillait réellement que lorsqu'il se tenait sur la glace. Et encore, sa lumière paraissait bien faiblarde en comparaison de celle, solaire et éclatante, de Victor Nikiforof.

Perdu dans ses pensées – un phénomène qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent pour son propre bien lorsqu'il se trouvait face à Victor – il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il fixait avec insistance ses lèvres depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant, manège qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son coach.

\- Yuri, lança le russe de sa voix chantante. Tu encore faim, mon adorable petit cochon ?

\- Euh… non, non, non ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes des bras, manquant de renverser au passage la bouteille de saké posée sur la table.

\- Tu es sur ? redemanda le russe, l'air inquiet. Tu es maintenant à revenu à ta ligne d'avant le Grand Prix, alors ce n'est plus une raison de te priver. Surtout que l'anguille grillée de ta mère est délicieuse. Allez, fais aaah~

Et, saisissant de ses baguettes une fine languette d'anguille, Victor les tendit vers lui.

Les pensées de Yuri s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse. Les baguettes de Victor. Celles avec lesquelles il avait mangé. Celles qui avaient par conséquent touché ses lèvres. Et qu'il tendait maintenant vers lui pour qu'il mange à son tours avec.

Ce qui revenait ni plus ni moins à un baiser indirect.

Un baiser indirect avec Victor.

A cette pensée, son cerveau sembla court-circuiter et, dans un réflexe de survie, les joues brûlantes, le japonais recula précipitamment, jusqu'à ce que, dans sa hâte, son corps heurte violemment la cloison de bois du couloir.

\- Non, merci ! Je… je vais aller voir si le morceau est arrivé ! s'exclama Yuri, avant de filer à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, manquant au passage de chuter trois fois dans les escaliers, tout désireux qu'il de mettre le plus d'écart possible entre eux.

\- Oh Yuri, murmura le russe resté seul, tu t'es encore esquivé telle une anguille. Mais, mon petit porcelet, un jour je saurais t'attraper et t'empêcher de te dérober.


End file.
